Jason's Scheme
by mrhutch98
Summary: On their way back to camp aboard the Argo II, Jason decides to play matchmaker. Will he succeed or will it blow up in his face?
1. Jason and Nico's Little Chat

**Hey everybody! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Jason feels like he's being watched. He turns over his shoulder and sees nothing. Weird. He walks down to his room. The quietness of Argo II bothers him. Where is everybody? He opens the door and slinks in. Should he feel worried? Maybe he should break a rule and see if Coach Hedge gets him. As he contemplates he doesn't realize Nico in the shadows of his room.<p>

"So I'm not the only one who notices the silence." Nico says. Jason practically jumps out of his skin.

"Nico! You should really give me a warning." Jason says before smiling.

"Everyone's asleep, I checked." Nico says. Jason raises an eyebrow.

"You went inside their rooms? Some people would call that creepy." Jason says, keeping the grin.

"I don't think it's that creepy. I was just making sure they were safe. I was being friendly." Nico says, Jason grins.

"How long did you stay in Percy's room?" Jason teases. A blush spreads across Nico's face.

"S-Shut up!" Nico stutters. Jason chuckles at his discomfort.

"I'm just kidding. I couldn't help it." Jason says, smiling. The blush on his face doesn't go away.

"Does Nico need a hug?" Jason says with that same grin. Nico tries to run but Jason is too quick. He grabs Nico and pulls him into a big bear hug.

"Let me go!" Nico squeaks.

"Hey! Keep it down some of us are trying to sleep !" Annabeth yells from the room next to Jason's. Jason grins and lets Nico down.

"You looked like you needed a hug. You better stop yelling you don't want big, bad Annabeth on your case." Jason teases. If looks could kill, Jason would be dead.

"Sometimes I really hate you, you know that right?" Nico says.

"Love you too." Jason replies cheekily. Nico shakes his head and leaves Jason's room. As Nico walks back to his hiding hole he runs into the last person on earth he'd want to be alone with.

"Nico? Why are you walking around this late?" Percy asks. Nico curses to himself in his head.

"Can't sleep." Nico lies. He doesn't know why he just lied, but he couldn't think of any other reason. He doesn't even know why he's awake.

"I feel ya, I've been having nightmares all night." Percy says. "And arguments all day. I don't know why, but Annabeth has been very unpleasant lately. Even to me. I'm kinda worried. I think she's gonna break up with me." He says.

"Sounds.. bad. I.. I must be going." Nico says. The room feels like the temperature has risen to an unbearable degree. Nico turns the other way and walks as fast as he can away. Nico tries to get as far away from the sea beauty as he can when he hits something hard.

"Ow.." Nico grunts as he rubs his head. He looks up to see a grinning Jason.

"Were you talking to Percy?" He teases. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Yea. So what?" Nico says. Jason smirks.

"I have a theory." Jason says.

"Care to explain." Nico says.

"Gladly, I think Percy likes you.. like more than a friend." Jason says.

"That's ridiculous! He obviously does not! Even if he did, he wouldn't care right now. He says him and Annabeth are having issues" Nico says. The son of Jupiter grins.

"Oh are they?" Jason says. Nico rolls his eyes.

"That's what he said. And stop exciting me with your lies, it's not funny." Nico says.

"I'm serious. I think he wants himself some italian, and we both know what I mean by that." Jason says with a smile. "Maybe he'll want a breadstick.."

"For the love of Hades Jason shut up!" Nico says. Jason smiles.

"You should get some sleep, we're arriving at camp tomorrow." Jason says with a smile. Nico rolls his eyes and retires to his room. Jason smiles to himself. An idea starts brewing in his head. He's gonna hook them up, one way or another.


	2. The Middle of the End

**Keep the reviews coming! Also please excuse my stupidity but what does OOC mean? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? I hate to sound rude, but I miss the ground." Percy whines.<p>

"Not yet. Almost. Be greatful, Leo the Awesome shaved off two hours of this trip." Leo gloats.

"All hail King Leo" Percy teases, rolling his eyes. Leo smirks.

"Don't be jealous." Leo teases back. Percy smiles.

"I'll try not to." Percy replies.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth bellows. Percy sighs.

"Sounds like Annabeth isn't happy, wish me luck." Percy groans, rising and going off to find his grumpy girlfriend. Jason walks in once Percy leaves with a grin on his face.

"Hey any idea when we're gonna land? I can hear my cabin calling my name." Jason says, slapping Leo on the back.

"I'm projecting a landing in an hour. You seem happy." Leo says. He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Did you and Piper..."

"No!" Jason says. "I'm just happy ok.." Leo observes him and shrugs.

"Mind telling everyone? I'm kinda busy doing Leo stuff." Leo says, pressing some button.

"Sure." Jason says. He walks off to find his fellow demigods. Jason finds Annabeth's room first. As he's about to knock he hears yelling.

"What is wrong with you?!" He hears a deep voice, who he assumes is Percy, yell.

"Can I not be in a bad mood! Excuse me for having pressure!" Annabeth bellows. Turns out Nico wasn't kidding. A conflicting feeling spreads across Jason. He doesn't like hearing his friends fight, even if it is essential to his plan. He wonders if he should help. The door swings open and Percy storms out. He bumps into Jason and staggers back a bit.

"Oh Percy... we should be landing in an hour." Jason says.

"Thanks.." The flustered boy replies. "Sorry for bumping into you"

"No prob... is everything ok?" Jason asks.

"No.. I don't wanna talk about it." Percy says. He walks down to his room and slams the door. Jason shrugs and knocks on Annabeth's door.

"What!" She snaps. Jason considers whether it is safe for his health after hearing the pure anger in her voice. Jason decides to take a risk and walks in.

"Hey... we're landing in about an hour." Jason says as soft as he can. The girl looks like she got hit by a car. She just glares at me. I just slowly back out of the room and close the door behind me. Jason then goes to Frank's room and knocks. No answer. Jason shrugs and tries Hazel's.

"Yes?" A voice calls from the other side. Jason opens it and smiles.

"Hey we're landing at Camp Half-blood in an hour." Jason says. Hazel gulps.

"Would they accept a roman?" Hazel asks quietly. Jason chuckles.

"You just came back from one of the hardest quests ever. They'll definitely accept you." Jason says, trying to reassure the quiet daughter of underworld. "Do you know where Nico is?" He asks.

"Probably in his room, can't make any promises." Hazel says. Jason smiles and thanks her before going on his journey to Nico's room. When he arrives he notices that the door is open. Jason peeks in and sees nothing.

"Nico?" Jason calls. He enters the room. "I know you're in here." Jason doesn't really know if he's there, it just sounded cool to say in his head. "I'm not here to talk about you know who." This is enough to get Nico out of the shadows. Again Jason has no idea he's behind him.

"What do you want?" Nico asks. Jason jumps.

"Seriously you need a bell!" Jason says. "Anyways, we should be landing in about an hour."

"Oh joy." Nico says.

"You know, if you ever need to talk my ears are always open.. Even if it's about how totally cute Percy is" Jason says with a slight grin. Nico groans.

"Shut up!" Nico blushes. Jason smiles.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Jason says. Nico groans again.

"Could you not?" Nico asks.

"Where's the fun is that?" Jason says with a grin. Nico rolls his eyes. "I heard Percy and Annabeth fight." Jason adds. Nico's face lights up for a second then goes back to its normal state.

"I wasn't kidding." Nico says.

"I believed you, just found it kinda sad that its true. I don't like it when friends fight." Jason says.

"It can't be that bad." Nico says.

"Sounded pretty bad." Jason says. Maybe his plan isn't really a good idea..


	3. Camp Sweet Camp

**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Piper gasps when the New York skyline comes to view. Jason smiles and tightens his grip on her.<p>

"I don't think I've ever missed a view so much in my entire life," Piper says. Jason chuckles.

"I think most people on this ship agree," Jason says. Piper turns and plants her lips on the roman's.

"Hey! Don't think I won't ground you at camp!" Coach threatens. Piper rolls her eyes and grins.

"We'd never doubt you coach" She says with a smirk.

"I can't wait to sleep in my nice, warm bed." Jason says. Piper grins.

"That makes two of us." She replies. Before Jason can reply yelling erupts from behind.

_"Annabeth" _Piper mouths. Jason nods.

"I don't care if I'm being unreasonable! You just don't understand." Annabeth yells.

"I don't like it when they fight." Jason whispers.

"I have a feeling my mother has something to do with this." Piper says.

"I don't even think I've done anything wrong!" Percy replies.

"Of course you don't think that! You are an idiot." Annabeth yells.

"I am not!" The son of the sea protests.

"Can I kill those two?" Coach Hedge asks. Jason considers saying yes.

"No." Piper says. "But you can go get them to be quiet."

"Fine!" He mumbles, shuffling off. The ship suddenly stops.

"Please tell me we're here." Jason says.

"We're here." Leo says with a smirk. "Just have to land." The Argo II slowly starts to lower until it touches down onto land.

"Hopefully we didn't smash any campers." Leo teases. Jason rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Always a comedian" Jason says. Hazel comes up, her jaw practically on the floor.

"Wow it's so... different." She mutters.

"Amazing isn't it?" Piper says. Hazel only nods.

"Ready for a huge celebration?" Leo asks as the crowd gathers around the ship.

After the rather festive celebration that night, Jason goes back to his cabin. He tried to find Nico during the party. He was no where to be found. Jason sighs and sits on his bed. Nico steps out of the shadows and walks behind Jason.

"How's that plan going?" Nico asks. Jason jumps out of his skin.

"You seriously need a bell." Jason teases, "So far they're still together."

"I'm guessing not for long though." Nico says. It almost looks like he's happy. Almost.

"We'll have to wait for that." Jason says. Nico groans.

"They need to hurry up" He whines. Jason smirks.

"Patience. It'll happen soon." Jason says.

"You know, Leo's availiable" Jason teases. Nico gives him a death look.

"Say that again and I'll personally send you to Tartarus." Nico threatens.

"You don't mean that." Jason says.

"Yes I do."

"Lie to me again and I'll hug you." Jason says with a smirk. Nico hisses.

"I am not lying!" Nico insists.

"Hug time!" Jason yells, grabbing Nico and pulling him into a big bear hug.

"Jason! Stop it!" Nico whines. Jason chuckles and falls onto the bed with him.

"What's the magic word?" Jason teases.

"Please! C'mon I don't like affection." Nico whines.

"Unless it's from Percy right?" Jason asks. Nico blushes.

"What about Percy?" Piper asks from the doorway. "And why are you rolling around with Nico?"

"Long story" Jason says. He's going to have a fun time explaining this to her.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Please send more. Also the end might be a little bad because I was having issues finding a way to wrap up the chapter.. Hopefully it's not THAT bad! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Nico likes Percy and your trying to set them up?" Piper asks.<p>

"Ermm... Yes" Jason admits. "You can not tell another soul!"

"I won't! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Even if I don't do all of their girly stuff doesn't mean I don't know how to hook people up." Piper lectures.

"I'm sorry." Jason says, smirking. "Nico would die if I purposefully told someone."

"Oh he'll be fine." Piper jokes.

"So, how do you suppose we hook them up?" Jason asks.

"We can turn Nico into a giant fish." Piper suggests.

"Great idea! I'll get right on that." Jason teases. "Seriously, what do we do?'

"Once they break up, we need to make Nico noticeable. Once he's noticeable then we need to make them spend as much time as possible together. We then need someone to make the first move and then voila! Romance." Piper explains.

"Sounds easy enough." Jason comments.

"Which sounds better? Pico or Nercy?" Piper asks.

"Are you seriously making them a name?" Jason chuckles.

"Yes! Is there a problem?" Piper asks.

"N-no!" Jason says, trying not to giggle. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Oh grow up!" Piper whines. Jason continues to giggle.

"Is she gone?" Nico whispers from the shadows.

"No." Piper whispers back.

"Damn it!" Nico whines.

"He doesn't like people." Jason says, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh really? I've never noticed." Piper says sarcastically. "Nico should really come out right now.'

The charmspeak is too strong for Nico to resist. He comes out.

"So when do you think they'll finally end it?" Jason asks.

"Hmmm give it a couple of days." Piper says. "They're relationship is not very strong."

"Oh really?" Jason says sarcastically, smirking.

"Why did you tell her!" Nico hisses.

"If I didn't she'd think I was cheating on her with you." Jason explains. Nico practically pukes.

"I'd rather go back to Tartarus than do anything with you." Nico says. Jason smiles.

"C'mon you know you can't resist me." Jason teases, leaning in for a hug.

"I will open up the ground and have you disappear into darkness forever!" Nico shrieks, scooting away.

"That sounds fun!" Jason smiles. Nico hits the wall and closes his eyes. Before he knows it, a crack is starting to form down the middle of the cabin.

"Nico! Stop it!" Piper shrieks, running towards the door. The crack shuts again.

"Sorry, that was an accident." Nico sighs. "Anyone else up for a nap? All this running from morons sure tires me out."

"I am not a moron!" Jason exclaims. Piper smirks.

"You sure about that?" Piper asks. Jason glares at her.

"She does have a point." Nico admits.

"Shut up!" Jason whines. "I'll stop this plan right now!"

"I'll continue it" Piper smirks. Jason pouts.

"Jason! You wanna spar?" A certain son of the sea calls from outside the cabin. Both Piper and Jason's eyes shoot to Nico. Nico tries to hide in the shadows, but Jason grabs him.

"Let go of me!" Nico whines.

"I'm in here Percy!" Jason calls. Nico uses every curse word in his vocabulary. Percy walks and in cocks his head.

"What are you doing?" He asks Jason. Nico wiggles more violently.

"Keeping Mr. Antisocial here from hiding." Jason smiles.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to hide from me!" Percy whines.

"I'll reopen that crevice!" Nico whines. Jason sighs and lets him go. Nico goes scrambling out the door. Percy turns to watch him leave and Piper smiles. She strides over to Jason.

"He was looking at Nico's ass when he was leaving." Piper whispers, smiling. Jason grins.

"So Percy... I bet you'd be interested in Nico's crevice." Jason hints. Percy looks at him confused.

"A crack in the ground? I've seen him do it many times." Percy says. Piper rubs her eyes.

"Nico is such a nice kid. I bet if someone spent more time with him he'd be a pretty cool kid." Jason says.

"He would never do that. He's not a people person." Percy says. Jason sighs. Percy is not making this easy.

"I bet he's more of a people person than you think." Jason says.

"Maybe you're right. He won't be in the same room as me though. I think it's because he's jealous of me." Percy says. "I think he likes Annabeth." He whispers. Piper giggles and quickly covers her mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Jason asks.

"I'm pretty sure. Anyways, are you up for sparing?" Percy asks.

"Sure! Beat you there!" Jason says, running out of the cabin. Once he's out, Percy leans in to whisper to Piper.

"I think Jason has a crush on Nico." He whispers before running after Jason. Piper smiles.

"Gods that boy is an idiot." Piper says to herself.

"Tell me about it." Nico says from the shadows. Piper shrieks.

"Gods! Are you sure your not a ninja?" Piper asks.

"That would be dumb." Nico says. From a distance Jason and Percy argue loudly over who won. Piper shakes her head.

"They are such morons." Nico groans.

"Yea but they're our morons." Piper says.

"He's not mine yet." Nico points out.

"Give it some time, you know he was checking you out while you were walking out earlier." This causes Nico to blush. Piper smirks to herself. This little project seems easier than she expected.

"Piper?" Nico says. "Can you keep this all a secret?" Nico asks quietly.

"Of course! You know there's nothing wrong with you, just remember that." Piper says. Nico smiles a bit. Piper gasps. Did Nico di Angelo just smile at her? Maybe next she'll win the lottery, or live past 22. Suddenly, the corner of the room shimmers and Annabeth appears.

"Aha! I knew my suspicions were true!" She hisses.

"Annabeth! I thought your hat didn't work anymore?" Piper asks, surprised.

"My mother gave it power again after I got the Athena Parthenos." Piper bites her lip.

"What suspicion?" Piper asks.

"That Nico wants Percy." Annabeth says with a sigh. Nico shrinks into the bed.

"Why would you care?" Piper says, trying to stay calm. She doesn't want the plan to fail.

"Because I think Percy is conflicted. There's a reason why I've been short with him. He seems like he wants someone else and.. I guess I was jealous. I felt so bitter that I had to snap at him. Now... Now I just want him to be happy. I want him to be with who he wants. I don't want to be a barrier. I just want him to be happy." Annabeth sighs. "Even if it's with Nico."

Nico can't listen to anymore. Without saying a word, he runs out. Piper turns to follow but stops. She knows it would be useless.

"What do you mean conflicted?" Piper asks.

"I see him look at Nico longer than he should sometimes. The look on his face is hard to describe. It looks like.. he's trying to think of what to think. He looks...confused. Like he doesn't know if his feelings are right." Annabeth sighs again. "Losing him at first made me angry. But now I just feel selfish. And honestly." Annabeth smiles. "They'd make a really cute couple." Piper smiles.

"I know right!" Piper exclaims. "What are you going to do?" Piper asks.

"I think I'm going to end it. I think it's pretty clear that Percy wants Nico. I feel like he sees me more like a friend now than ever." Annabeth says, sighing once again. Piper rubs her back.

"Will you be ok?" Piper asks.

"Yea, I'll be fine after a while. My soul mate is out there somewhere. I just have to keep looking." Annabeth says.

"I can help. Maybe I could see if my mother could assist us in the search." Piper suggests.

"I'd like that." Annabeth smiles. Piper also smiles. If only Jason was here.


	5. Jason and Percy's little talk

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, school's been busy. Thank the gods its over. Reviews would make me a very very very happy person sooooo please review! :D**

* * *

><p>"Nico! We know you're in there!" Jason calls, banging on the door.<p>

"I don't think he's coming out." Piper says. Jason groans.

"Nico! I'll bust the door down." Jason threatens.

"Why do you even want him to come out?" Leo asks. "He's creepy." Jason gives him a dirty look.

"Shut up Valdez." Jason hisses. Leo raises his hands defensively.

"Nico, can you please let us in." Piper asks as nicely as he can.

"No!" Nico whines. "It's less embarrassing in here!"

"Nico please! The plan can't continue if you're in there." Jason begs.

"The plan's gonna fail!" Nico says.

"It will not!" Jason whines.

"Will too!"

"Nico, please come out so we can discuss the plan." Piper begs.

"Make Leo go away. He doesn't need to be apart of this!" Nico whines.

"Apart of what?" Leo asks. Jason rolls his eyes.

"Go find Percy and spar or something." Jason says. Leo grumbles and walks off towards the Posiedon Cabin.

"He's gone" Piper says. Nico pops his head out of the door.

"Come in." He says. Jason sighs with relief and walks into the cabin.

"I'm so glad you let us in. I'm so glad that I could hug you!"

Nico gives him a death look. "Not funny Grace." Jason smirks.

"Come on. Give me some credit! That was kinda funny" Jason says. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, get talking, you're cutting into my midday naptime." Nico says. Jason giggles.

"You have a midday naptime?" Jason asks midgiggle.

"Yes. Being me is very energy consuming. Now get talking."

"Nico, you know the plan is going to work." Piper says.

"How do you know?" Nico asks. Piper rolls her eyes.

"I caught him looking at your ass! What else do you need?" Piper exclaims.

"I just don't want to get into it and get hurt." Nico says.

"You won't get hurt. You know I won't allow it." Jason says. Nico smirks slightly.

"Thanks. So what now?" Nico asks.

"We need to dress you up. I can get jeans that show off your butt! Ohhh and I can get you cute undies too!" Piper says. "I promise I'm not this girly all the time.

"Are you serious?" Nico says, his eyes widening.

"I promise you'll look great" Piper says.

"Fine" Nico huffs. "But nothing bright."

* * *

><p>Another knock is heard on Nico's door. He groans. Can he just take his nap in peace!<p>

"Nico! Open up I got your clothes." Piper calls. Nico groans and opens the door.

"Ok so I got you these pair of jeans. I think they fit you. I even made sure they were black. and I got this." Piper says, holding up a pair of skimpy skull briefs. Nico blushed.

"Damn those are pretty cute." Nico admits.

"I knew you would like them." Piper smiles. "Now put them on." Nico blushes.

"B-but... you're in here." Nico says. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Tell me when you're done." Piper says, exiting the cabin. Nico sighs with relief and puts the clothes on.

"I'm done." Nico groans. Piper comes back in and smiles.

"Oh yes, this will work very well." She says. "How do they feel."

"Tight." Nico says, picking at his butt. "But surprisingly comfortable."

"Great! Now we need to go show you off." Piper says, grabbing his arm.

"Oh joy." Nico saysas he gets dragged off to the outside world. While walking, they run into Jason.

"Looking sexy." Jason teases. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." Nico says.

"Where's Percy?" Piper asks.

"I think by the lake." Jason says. "I'll take you to him."

"Start walking Mr. Tourguide." Piper teases. Jason smirks and starts walking towards the lake.

"Is that all you got him?" Jason asks.

"Yes." Piper says.

"What? You didn't get me more cute underwear!" Nico whines. Jason chuckles.

"You're not supposed to be adorable! Mr. Antisocial." Jason teases. That earns him a dirty look.

"Found him." Piper says. The group finds him on the beach, looking into the horizon.

"Hey Jackson." Jason calls. Percy looks back and gasps.

"Oh.. H-Hi..." Percy says. Piper smiles and takes Nico's skull ring.

"Hey!" Nico whines. Piper drops it right behind Nico. He turns around and bends over to pick it up.

"Watch Percy." Piper hisses to Jason. He nods and turns to him. Percy stares, almost like he's in a trance.

"Hey Jackson." Jason calls. No answer. Jason smiles. "He's mesmorized." He whispers. Piper smiles.

"I'm gonna take Nico... somewhere else. You talk to him." Piper says.

"Talk to who?" Jason asks. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Percy! and I also need to give you the cute undies I bought for you." She smiles.

"Oh ok... Why did you get me undies?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Piper says. "Come Nico we must... do something that involves not being here."

"Why?" Nico asks.

"I'll tell you later." Piper says, as she practically drags him off.

"You look flustered." Jason says. Percy blushes a bit.

"You guys justed surprised me." Percy lies. Jason smirks.

"Uh-huh. That's why you were staring at Nico like he's a meal." Jason says.

"Was not!" Percy protests.

"Yes you were. To be fair, he does look pretty hot in those clothes." Jason says. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Since when did you find Nico cute?" Percy asks.

"Well I am bi so I have every right to." Jason shrugs.

"Wait you are? Does Piper know?" Percy asks.

"Yes she doesn't care, but this isn't about me." Jason says. "How do you feel about Nico?"

"I-I don't know." Percy stutters. "I've always thought the kid hated me."

"That doesn't answer my question." Jason says. "Do you like Nico?"

"Maybe." Percy says. Jason groans.

"Yes or no?"

"Fine yes! You happy now?" Percy says. Jason smiles.

"Yes I am. May I ask why you're hear looking into the horizon?" Jason asks.

"Annabeth broke up with me and told me to explore my sexuality." Percy says. "So I came here to cry for a while and then figure some stuff out."

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Jason says.

"It's fine. At least it wasn't a nasty break up." Percy says. "and I finally know why she's been so cranky."

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" Jason asks.

"I don't know honestly. I want Nico, but I think he hates me." Percy says.

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" Jason asks. Percy shakes his head.

"No. I'm always afraid he'll say yes." Percy says.

"If you want, I can be your wingman." Jason smiles.

"Thanks. Good thing you can fly." Percy jokes. Jason rolls his eyes and punches him playfully.

"Maybe we should dress you up to get you attention." Jason says.

"Am I not sexy enough?" Percy teases.

"Hell no! You're ugly." Jason teases back. Percy's name is called.

"I gotta go." Percy says. "Thanks for the talk." He runs off and Jason smiles. His plan is working out perfectly.


	6. The Encounter

**Hey! This is the last chapter! I'm sorry if isn't good. Reviews Reviews Reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Piper, I get that you're happy, but can you please calm down!" Nico whines.<p>

"No! This is exciting" Piper smiles.

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl." Nico offs.

"Oh excuse me." Piper rolls her eyes. "It's not like I am one."

"Jason said that you're not girly" Nico says. Piper rolls her eyes.

"I'm not!" Piper whines.

"You're fangirling." Nico states. Piper groans.

"Isn't that an exaggeration?" Piper asks.

"No. You're creating a ship name." Nico says. "I don't even know what that is!"

"I've explained it a million times! Gods you boys never listen." Piper whines.

"It doesn't matter! On to more important things." Nico says. A blush spreads across his face. "Where did you find these undies." He whispers. Piper smiles.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can you speak up?" She asks.

"Where did you find my underwear!" Nico says.

"Ah! Much better! I actually didn't get them myself, much to girly. I sent a sister." Piper says. "You should see what she got Jason." Nico tries not to look interested.

"Psh, no I wouldn't be interested at all." Nico lies. Piper smirks and leans into Nico's ear.

"Are you sure? I bet he looks great in just his new superman undies. Especially if you see his abs." She whispers. Nico shivers. Piper smiles. She found this strangely entertaining.

"U-Ummm... No.. I-I wouldn't w-want to see that at a-all.." Nico stutters. Piper smirks.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks. "I can arrange it."

"Why are we talking about this!" Nico whines.

"Why aren't we?" Piper rebuts.

"I hate you" Nico says. Piper smiles.

"Sure you do."

* * *

><p>"How does this look?" Percy asks.<p>

"The same as the last one." Jason says.

"Was the last one sexy?"

"Not at all." Jason says bluntly. Percy groans.

"Why is it so hard just to find clothes!" He whines.

"Maybe because this room is disgusting." Jason says. "I think your underwear winked at me."

"Stop lying, it's not that bad." Percy says.

"Whatever, just go shirtless." Jason says. Percy takes his shirt off.

"Better?" He asks. Jason nods.

"Remind me to get Piper to get you some of her supposedly cute underwear." Jason says. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"I don't wear panties." He says. Jason facepalms.

"No! I meant she would buy you guy underwear you fool." He says.

"Oh..." Percy says. "I feel stupid now."

"I'd wear slightly tighter shorts." Jason says. Percy groans. He quickly changes into a tighter pair.

"Is this finally good?" Percy asks.

"I'm feeling arousal so yes." Jason says. "Now let's go find Nico."

* * *

><p>"Please stop!" Nico begs, his face beet red. "I get it, Jason's sexy!"<p>

"Are you sure?" Piper asks, trying not to laugh.

"I'm a million percent sure." Nico insists. Piper gets up and looks out the window.

"Where is he?" She mutters.

"Where is who?" Nico says.

"You'll see." Piper says.

"Is there something I need to know?" Nico asks.

"No." She says. She smiles when she sees them near the Hades cabin.

"Why are you smiling?" Nico asks.

"No reason." Piper lies. Jason sees her in the window and winks.

"What are you looking at?" Nico asks. Right before she can answer there's a knock at the door.

"Can you get it?" Piper asks.

"You're literally three feet away!" Nico whines.

"Just do it. It is your cabin." Piper says. Nico groans and opens the door. HIs jaw drops and he forgets the English language.

_"Oh mio"_ Nico says. _"Che bellezza"_

"Nico, you're speaking Italian." Jason says.

"Oh... sorry." Nico stutters. He can't take his eyes off of Percy. His well tanned skin and abs are mesmerizing.

"Well me and Piper have a date you two have fun." Jason says. Piper nods in agreement and the two run off.

"Umm... Hi.." Percy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can come in... you know, if you'd like." Nico mutters.

"Thanks." Percy says. They both go in and shut the door.

"Darn!" Piper gasps, hiding in a nearby bush. "Now how will we see them?"

"Leo made me a spy fly." Jason says.

"A spy fly?" Piper asks.

"It's a fly with a camera. Duh." Jason says. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Is it already in there?" Piper asks.

"Yes. We can watch and hear on this screen." Jason says, pulling out a cell phone like object.

"This is so-" Piper starts to say before Jason shushes her.

"Shhh they're talking." Jason says.

_"You look nice." Percy says. _

_"Thanks.." Nico says. "You too.. Sorry for staring." _

_"No problem." Percy says. _

_"What do you want to do?" Nico asks quietly._

_"Make out." Percy mumbles. _

"It's working!" Piper exclaims.

"Shhh!" Jason shushes.

_"Did you just say make out?" Nico asks._

_"N-no!" Percy blushes. Nico pouts for a second before stopping. _

_"I wouldn't mind you know." Nico says. Percy perks up. _

_"Really?" Percy says. _

_"Try me." Nico replies. Percy starts to lean in and Nico meets in the middle. _

"It worked!" Piper cheers.

"We should do this for a living." Jason jokes. "We'd be rich." A cough is heard behind them. They both turn their heads.

"May I ask why you're sitting in a bush watching Nico and Percy make out?" Leo asks.

"Ummm..." Jason says. "Piper knows." Piper glares at Jason.

"No reason." She says, using charm speak. Leo shrugs.

"I have a feeling this is going to go from PG-13 to R." Leo says. "I'm betting 20 bucks Percy's top." Jason rolls his eyes.

"That's not a fair bet, we all know Percy will top." Jason says.

"Can we not talk about this? They're not even that far yet." Piper says.

"Are you sure? Those new underwear you bought Nico is covering the fly now." Jason says. Piper's eyes widen.

"I think it's time to go. How does the beach sound?" Piper says.

"How do we know they're even doing anything?" Jason asks.

_"Yes right there!" Nico shrieks._

"I'm officially scarred for life. The beach it is." Jason says.

"Wow they got straight to business." Leo says.

"Please stop. I'm already going to get nightmares from the sounds." Piper shutters.

"Do you think they're doing the do?" Leo asks.

"No, just third base." Jason says. "If you listen closely.."

"Jason Grace! Shut up!" Piper hisses. Jason smirks.

"Or else what?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"I could show Leo my newest gift I got you." She smirks. Jason goes quiet real fast

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Piper hisses across the pavilion.<p>

"What?" Jason says.

"They finally came out the the cabin, and Nico is limping big time." Piper whispers.

"That's nice dear." Jason says with a sarcastic grin. Percy kisses Nico and they sit at the Posiedon table. Jason smiles as he sees them.

"I'm happy for them." He says to himself. "Maybe I should make scheme's more often."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well... there it is! I might do a sequel to this sooo keep a look out for that. If you have any story suggestions you can contact me through my tumblr which is pjosmutislife. Please send me suggestions! and follow me while your at it!<strong>


End file.
